Haunting Mother
by ChloboShoka
Summary: It has been a long time since Pearl heard from her mother: she's now eighteen, has a job and is dating Wocky. Will she grant Morgan's final wish.


Haunting Mother

As soon as she saw the envelope addressed to Pearl Fey. She knew it was her mother. This was the first time she had heard from her aunt's death. She was intrigued to see what her mother, Morgan Fey had to say. Pearl never really visited her mother much, but her half-sister, Iris did. Morgan took no interest into Iris at all, and it was no secret that Pearl was Morgan's favorite child. She leapt to her room, bounced on her bed and ripped up the envelope with a vivid excitement. Her emotions swayed from smiles to frowns as became hooked to the letter.

.

My dearest Pearl,

Everything has gone tragically wrong. Why should it it be I, who has to suffer such shame? By the time you have received this letter, you would be eighteen. I think about you everyday and pray that you are safe from any harm. Not much has changed, my precious daughter: I'm still secluded in this cold cell. Quite difficult to occupy myself, the prison food is terrible. My actions sound heinous, but I did them all you. I know you understand that. You would have been such a glorious master to our clan. My life is most bitter without your monthly visits and I hope this letter will prompt you to visit me one day. I would prefer you to be alone – without any influence from anyone else.

Since you already know about Iris and Dahlia, I think it's best if you know about another secret of mine. I have held it back for many years because I thought nobody needed to know. I know you would be so disappointed in me, but I hope you can forgive me for this. You have a brother. I gave birth to him after the twins left. He's seven years older than you, and I left him. His father gave no interest in him, and I was in too much grief to be the good mother I should have been. I abandoned him. I forgot his name. I must admit, I was far too disappointed in him that I didn't get the daughter I needed.

And you were the daughter I so desperately desired. You have a wonderful talent, that I can spend hours praising you for. I am so proud of you. But there is one thing I have to say. I must congratulate you on having a boyfriend. I confess I would never imagine you dating the only son of the Kitaki clan. I hope you're being careful, I don't want the family to harm you. However, I must strongly advise not to date this... beast. But if it makes you happy, I pray that your boyfriend will repent and become the good sir you deserve. I fear you may lose your power and I doubt this relationship will end blissfully.

Pearl, I want you to think about the following questions I give you. Would you like your spiritual power to be invincible? Would you like glorious power? Do you like the sound of authority and guidance from my part? Can you find Mystic Maya's flaws as the master? If the answer is yes to all of them, and I surely hope it is, I want you imagine yourself as the master. It's quite a glorious thought, yes? You can overthrow Mystic Maya anytime with your superior power. This is my final wish. It will do the Fey Clan a lot of good and you will thank me for it.

I beg of you; don't let all my effort to go to waste.

Eternally yours,

Mother.

.

The letter made Pearl feel bittersweet. She was happy to hear from her mother, but sad that she never liked Maya or her boyfriend. She was tempted to scrunch the letter up and rip it apart, but half of her wanted to keep and treasure the letter as if it was the last thing she would ever get from her mother. Pearl was happy the way things were right now; she had a job, a boyfriend, and some good friends to keep her occupied. She felt it would be unfortunate to displease her mother, but that was the way it had to be. She wasn't going to show the letter to anyone. She didn't want to be a burden to anyone.

Since she was a little girl, she always thought that was an only child. Until she found out about Iris and Dahlia also being Morgan's daughters. And for the whole time, she had a brother too.

With the letter by her side, she got herself another sheet of a paper, grabbed a pen and started writing her thoughts away. It was not going to be an easy letter.

.

Dear Mother,

My eighteenth birthday party was wonderful. And it's nice to hear that you think about me everyday. I think it's time you gave up trying to make me the master. Maya already does a marvelous job and I think it would be a bit too hard for me. You know I've always wanted to be like her when I'm older. Here I am and Mystic Maya and I are quite different when it comes to love and taste. That aside, Mystic Maya is my best friend in the whole entire world and I want her to live happily ever after. So for my sake, I think you should let it go now. I'm a woman now and I have my own mindset. Iris and I visited Dahlia's grave yesterday. We placed some flowers near her grave.

I'm not sure if I'm going to get enough time to visit you because of my new job and school work. I gotta make a living. I'm working at iFly airport and my manager Miss Wakana is so lovely. We both have matching teddy bears and my uniform is really conformable. A bit too skimpy, but still lovely. It's a really generous pay as well – I've never seen so much money before.

I'm quite sad you don't really approve of Wocky. He's such a gentleman, he might not look like he is, but he's a sweetie at heart. Okay, I was scared of him at first but I managed to warm up to him. He takes me out to places, buys me clothes and last week he bought me this lovely jewel necklace.

But how on earth could you keep that secret away from me? And you abandoned him as well, that was just so mean of you to do. I used to be curious to what it would be like to have a brother as well. And I don't understand how you can forget your own child's name. I just hope he's somewhere he can be loved. Daryan Cresend, who used to be a member of the Gavinners was found guilty of murder two years ago. He was always my favorite; probably because his wild hair and his eyes reminded me of you. Mr. Klavier's autobiography said that he was an orphan too. It might be just a coincidence but you never know. I believe in miracles.

There are some things I just don't understand about the Fey Clan. I don't wanna betray Mystic Maya again. So I think this is... goodbye for now.

Love from Pearl.

.

"I still love you mother," Pearl whispered.

* * *

Notes: Amazing what the random shipping generator can do! I got Pearl x Morgan and Daryan x Morgan on there. I did try and hint that Daryan was Morgan's son in this fic. I'll probably just keep this as it is for now. Writing in the letter format is kinda fun. Even thought I hate Morgan, I wanted to write out her character a bit, because I think she's a good antagonist. The usual disclaimer: the characters aren't mine.


End file.
